


Sanders Sides LAMP Oneshots-Taking Requests

by Moths_and_Fireflies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, could be gayer, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moths_and_Fireflies/pseuds/Moths_and_Fireflies
Summary: I prefer writing fluff but will write almost anything you request, within reason of course and as long as it is related too sanders sides. I ship LAMP so will write almost any ship. I will write deceit, and though I would rather not write Remus I can and will if you want me too.Please write your request in the comments and I will begin work on it as soon as possible.Love you all,Moths_and_Fireflies





	Sanders Sides LAMP Oneshots-Taking Requests

Hello! This is not a Oneshot because I have't gotten any requests from you all yet! But I just want to say I look forward too writing for all of you wonderful people! School is coming up so around two weeks from now It will start to take me longer to finish writing and uploading oneshots. Though I still will be writing even during school, so you don't need too worry about that. 

I will write anything Sanders Sides related, though I am ace so lemons and stuff like that might be difficult for me too writ and I really would rather not write stuff like that. I am fine with any ships since I ship LAMP.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you want to suggest an idea for a oneshot comment it down below and I will respond then begin work on it as soon as I possibly can. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy


End file.
